1. Field
Two part cyanoacrylate/cationically curable adhesive systems are provided.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Technology
Curable compositions such as cyanoacrylate adhesives are well recognized for their excellent ability to rapidly bond a wide range of substrates, generally in a number of minutes and depending on the particular substrate, often in a number of seconds.
Polymerization of cyanoacrylates is initiated by nucleophiles found under normal atmospheric conditions on most surfaces. The initiation by surface chemistry means that sufficient initiating species are available when two surfaces are in close contact with a small layer of cyanoacrylate between the two surfaces. Under these conditions a strong bond is obtained in a short period of time. Thus, in essence the cyanoacrylate often functions as an instant adhesive.
Cyanoacrylate adhesive performance, particularly durability, oftentimes becomes suspect when exposed to elevated temperature conditions and/or high relative humidity conditions. To combat these application-dependent shortcomings, a host of additives have been identified for inclusion in cyanoacrylate adhesive formulations. Improvements would still be seen as beneficial.
Cationically curable compositions generally are well known, a chief example among them being epoxy compositions which are widely used. Epoxy compositions once cured are known to form robust bonds between substrates made from many different types of materials. However, epoxy compositions, whether in one part or two parts, do not have anywhere near the same rapid fixture time shown by cyanoacrylates, and may tend to show poor performance properties on substrates constructed from certain materials in particular plastic substrates, such as polycarbonate (“PC”), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (“ABS”), polymethylmethacrylate (“PMMA”), and polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”), to name a few.
It is also known to use oxetanes (the four membered counterpart to epoxies or oxiranes) in photoinduced cationic cure systems. See J. V. Crivello et al., “Photoinduced Cationic Ring-Opening Frontal Polymerizations of Oxetanes and Oxiranes”, J. Polym. Sci.: Part A: Polym. Chem., 42, 1630-46 (2004); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0092428.
It would be desirable to provide an adhesive system having both the features of an instant adhesive, such as in terms of the fast fixture times and ability to bond a wide range of substrates such as metals and plastics observed with cyanoacrylates, together with the robust bond strength seen with epoxy compositions.